The Roommates' List
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Roommates discover a lot about each other, be it about their peculiarities or their past. And Oliver and Felicity are no exception. After Oliver asking to stay with her for a while what can they discover about each other and how is that going to change how they see one another? Between S02 finale and S03 premiere. A collection of moments not in chronological order. Olicity!
1. Oliver Queen can blush

_**Oliver Queen can blush **_

Felicity knew there was a lot, huge amount of things she didn't know about Oliver Queen. He was not like Diggle or even Roy, sharing his past over cups of coffee.

However, when the said man asked her if he could stay with her for a bit, just until he had his bearings back, she immediately said yes.

It was a few hours later that she realized living with Oliver meant spending a lot of time with him, actually, it was like 24/7 with him, and if she was truthful that was a bit scary.

He could be a bit overbearing sometimes, all that muscle and big size of man walking around her home, probably making it look like a smaller version of its original size.

However, what Felicity Smoak really realized after another moment of deep thinking was that she was going to discover a lot of new things about Oliver and if, once again, she wanted to be truthful, she was kind of excited about that.

When the knock on her door sounded Saturday morning, Felicity was quickly tidying the house, making sure there was no underwear lost under the couch or some other item cringe-inducing. She ran towards her foyer and opened the front door with a smile.

"Nice choice of clothes…" Oliver commented with a smirk and Felicity looked down to see her favorite pajamas with matroska dolls. She scoffed at him, realizing he was going to see a lot of her colorful pajamas… _not that she thought she would spend a lot of time in her nightwear… seriously, she was not thinking about spending a lot of time out of any kind of clothes, so… Gosh, even her thoughts were not helping her!_

Realizing she probably looked like a crazy person, Felicity turned around to walk into the living room.

"Well, Dig liked them!" she said, without looking at Oliver and it was with a proud smirk that she hear him cough behind her. "This is the living room, and in here is the kitchen… The rooms are upstairs…" she said.

"Can you wait a little bit, while I fetch the sheets and the covers?" she asked, turning around and walking towards her closet. She left Oliver to peruse through her living room.

When she turned back and after an awkward conversation about her living room's decoration and her thievery past, she took the stairs and Oliver followed dutifully. "Your room just has a bed, a bedside table and a wardrobe… And we just have one bathroom… this is my room and this is yours…" Felicity pointed towards two doors in front of one another.

"Thank you, Felicity…" Oliver whispered, his hands squeezing her shoulders and she felt herself being transported to the Queen Mansion, under the darkness of the night, just a few days ago. His voice was deep and soft, the care naked to her ears. For a moment she wondered what would happen if she rose in her tiptoes and kissed him… and then he gasped and his hands disappeared from her arms like he was electrocuted.

"Hum… I… will go… arrange my things…" Oliver stuttered, pointing towards Felicity's door. She smiled awkwardly and grabbing his shoulders made him turn to the opposite direction. She saw, with widening eyes, his cheeks reddening.

First thing she learned in his first day in her house: Oliver Queen could blush!

**So, I went with the part of Felicity owning a townhouse, like we saw in Suicide Squad, even if Marc G. tweeted a photo of her living room and said it was an apartment (I will keep the decoration, however! Yup, the Robin Hood poster will be discussed next chapter!) **


	2. Robin Hood

_**Robin Hood**_

* * *

><p>Oliver didn't know what to make of Felicity's house. It was not like he envisioned how her house would look like in his free time. Yes, he had shot an arrow through her window once and had Diggle deliver a full truck of flowers, however, it was all made in the middle of the night, when the shadows were dark and all the peculiarities of her house were hidden.<p>

First, it was light. There was no great surprise, it was a mirror image of his IT girl's light presence. But then, he found himself in front of a yoga mat. And weights. And a DVD with a scantily dressed woman that promised to teach how to reach impossible positions. Oliver decided to believe it was all in the love of yoga and relaxation.

"Oh, you can watch if you want. She is really great at teaching!" Felicity said happily from behind him, noticing where his eyes were glued to.

Oliver smiled at her and made a non-committed sound.

Then he observed the small toys around the TV. _Not toys,_ as Felicity quickly said when he made the mistake of using that word. Figures. He knew some of them, the witch that could change her hair and appearance from Harry Potter (he could remember Felicity almost handcuffing him and Diggle when they confessed they had no idea what she was talking about when words like Quidditch or Hogsmeade fell from her mouth, so they would see the movies. And see they did. Now she was trying to make them read the books. Well, him, because Diggle found out that he was a great fan of the story and was already in the seventh book, after coming to the lair one day really down. After Felicity poked him enough he confessed he was still mourning Dumbledore.), the blue telephone box from Doctor Who, a Rubik cube, a small Robot, a small Simba and a Mulan figure with her male attire.

He could smell the flowers, yellow and happy, and then, when his eyes followed to the right, he found himself awestruck with the big poster on the wall.

The word "Hood" caught him off-guard and he stepped back to see what it was about.

"Oh, Robin Hood…" Oliver whispered, remembering the old movie he saw when he was a little kid. "I remember this…" he said, with a nostalgic smile.

"You do?" Felicity asked and he turned around to see her walking towards him with her arms full of clean sheets, covers and a pillow.

"Yes, I remember watching it as a kid…" Oliver chuckled at the irony. "But, why do you have it in your wall?"

Felicity blushed and diverted her eyes.

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of…" Oliver said, but Felicity shook her head.

"Actually, I do have…" she said and biting her lower lip, she looked up at him. "Because I stole it… when I was in MIT we made a bet… And the bet was I couldn't steal something from the cinema we were at… And they were having an old-movies marathon and Robin Hood was one of them… So, I grabbed it and took it… and then ran like crazy… I think I kept it as a souvenir of my first non-technological crime, if you don't count counting cards in casinos, that is…" she said, now happier that her crime was known to a crime-fighter hero.

Oliver looked at her with a mix of admiration and pride.

"Felicity Smoak, the poster thief…" Oliver stated and she laughed at him.

"Are you going to arrest me and say I failed this city?" she asked and Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't steal it in this city, so I have my hands tied in this case…" he replied with a soft smile.

Felicity shook her head with mirth and gestured for him to follow her.

Well, Oliver thought, while he turned in this new bed, at night, he learned one new thing about Felicity. Maybe she didn't think archery was that ridiculous… or maybe… he thought rather wistfully, maybe her choice of decoration was a sign…

Well, no matter what, another secret of Felicity was uncovered.

She was an awful chooser of things to steal.

And no one should bet against her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, some of the things in her house in this story are from the picture Marc tweeted of her living room and some of them are my own invention.<strong>


	3. Singing in the rain

**Singing in the rain**

* * *

><p>Felicity had never heard Oliver sing before, not even <em>"The Eye of the Tiger"<em> while he was working out… nope, that was what she did, happy to give him some kind of soundtrack that had nothing to do with screams of pain or sadness.

So, when she was passing in her hallway, coming from her kitchen, after grabbing a cup of hot chocolate and she heard a low muttering from his room, she froze in place, afraid he might be in pain or having a nightmare. She tiptoed towards his door and with silence movements, she put her ear against it.

**_He was humming a song!_** Felicity realized with a big smile, but as soon as she tried to identify it, the sound stopped and the door opened, making her jump and squeal in surprise.

"Hi! I was going to ask you if wanted to have a hot chocolate…" Felicity stated quickly and Oliver's eyes blinked quickly, jumping from her mug to her moving lips.

"Oh… thanks, I will get it…" Oliver said and Felicity puffed.

"Yeah, right, like I would go and grab it for you… Hot chocolate falls under the same category of coffee and I already broke my promise once… Mister, don't go thinking I'm your maid…" Felicity said, with a laughing voice that made Oliver crack a smile.

"It would never cross my mind, Felicity…" Oliver whispered and goose bumps rose in her arms.

A warm shiver ran through her spine and she felt like it was the perfect moment to retrieve.

"If you burn yourself, just yell!" Felicity said, turning towards her door.

"I was a billionaire, not an invalid…" Oliver muttered, while walking towards the soft scent of chocolate and cinnamon.

The next time she heard the song, he was whistling while typing in her computer what appeared to be his plan for the next meeting with the board. Felicity was in the living room watching an old episode of Orphan Black when the sound made her move her eyes from the funny vision of Felix with Alison to watch Oliver. But apparently, he was not that focused, because as soon as she looked at him he stopped and smiled at her.

Felicity made it her personal mission to find out what song Oliver was humming under his breath. If he was a good singer it would have been easier, but as good with a bow as Oliver was his whistling and his humming were awful and the sounds he made could mean a lot of different songs.

Until, one day, she was leaving her work and a torrential rain started falling. She ran towards her car, but she couldn't keep herself from getting wet. However, her misfortune gave her the answer to the mystery that had occupied her mind for the last weeks.

And, when she arrived home, there he was, cooking some pasta and singing, really singing, not humming or whistling under his breath.

"I'm singing in the rain… I'm singing in the rain… What a glorious feeling… I'm happy again…"

Felicity stood there, shocked. She had known the song since she entered her car, but really watching him say those words was a surprise.

Oliver looked up from his pasta and smiled at her.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Great, this way I can take a hot shower and dress in my fluffy PJs." Felicity said, running towards her bedroom.

While pulling her wet clothes from her body, Felicity wondered if the lyrics of the song had anything to do with Oliver's emotional state. Could he really be happy right now, with her? Not with her _with her_, but with her?

Felicity smiled. No matter what, there was something she was really sure of.

Oliver Queen was an awful singer.


	4. Queen Girl

_**Queen girl**_

* * *

><p>Felicity Smoak was a Queen girl…<p>

Okay, Oliver thought, maybe that was not the best way to arrange his thoughts. However, the sight in front of him was too awestruck that he couldn't, for his dear life, create a sentence that could have some kind of sense or logic.

Felicity Smoak was in the middle of her living room using her vacuum cleaner as some kind of guitar while the lyrics of Bohemian Rhapsody escaped from her phone and she sang them. Every word of the song, even the Galileo parts with all the different voices and tones. And then the song ended and he was ready to tell her he was there when another came on and he saw her change her moves to happier ones while the lyrics of "Crazy little thing called love" floated around her.

Oliver gave up of making his presence known and just sat in her stairs watching her dance and sing. He knew it was wrong, he should tell her, but she looked so happy and so carefree, dancing around and singing… And she was so good at it. The words fell from her lips with power and a clear timbre and she moved smoothly, like a ballerina. Oliver let her movements and voice surround him while Bicycle Race, Don't Stop Me Now, Somebody to Love, Radio Ga Ga and A Kind of Magic sounded in her living room. He was having too much of a good time to stop her, but then, the sound of claps and steps echoed and he felt a sudden urge to join her.

Yes, he was a **_We Will Rock You_** fan and he loved that intro.

When Felicity heard him clap and step on her floor, she jumped and turned around, with a hand against her heart.

"Oliver…" she gasped.

"_Buddy, you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_" he replied and saw her lips turn up and a grin appear in her face.

"_You got mud on your face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place_" she completed.

"_Sing it. We will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you._" They sang at the same time and Felicity smiled, while trying to keep her fierce expression in accord with the song mood.

Oliver felt his lips tremble with the effort of not laughing.

They sang until the last word disappeared in the air and Felicity touched the stop on her phone screen.

She started laughing, falling over her couch, grabbing her belly until she was crying.

Oliver sat beside her, laughing as well, watching her lose her composure entirely. He liked that. That she felt so good with him that she would show him that side of her. Trust him with it.

"You are an awful singer, Oliver Queen!" she said, composing herself a bit, but still grinning openly.

"And you are an amazing dancer, Felicity Smoak!" Oliver replied and Felicity shook her head in mirth. "So, you are a Queen fan?" he asked and Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, they were amazing. I hear their songs since I was a little girl, my mother had a friend that said she once appeared in a music video with Freddie, so she was always putting his records on while I waited for my mother's shift to end…" she confided and Oliver felt that that was a happy memory, probably one of the few she had from her childhood if the low number of any memorabilia of her mother or of her growing up was any indication, there was only one photo with a blonde woman in a tiny dress with a smiling Felicity that Oliver thought looked more like a mother than her own mother. The other few photos in her house were of her, Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Sara. Oliver could see in his mind's eyes the one behind him with the original team in the Big Belly, it was taken by Carly in Diggle's anniversary and they were smiling at the camera. There was one with the entire group, in which Sara was carrying Felicity piggyback. One with only Felicity and Diggle. And then another one with Oliver and her, both laughing at something Diggle said while he was carrying his phone as a camera.

Oliver sighed, watching Felicity clean her eyes and then look around.

"Well, the cleaning won't do by itself…" Felicity sighed and she rose to a standing position.

"Give it to me!" Oliver said suddenly and grabbed the vacuum cleaner. "I can vacuum since I know you don't like it that much…" Oliver said.

Felicity smiled gratefully at him, walking towards her bedroom to clean some of her files in her home computer.

When Oliver finished his work and peaked through Felicity's door, he found her sound asleep, her mouth slightly open and her nose moving according to what dream she was having. Oliver tiptoed towards her bed, not worrying about how she might feel if she woke up to find him hovering and grabbing the blanket at the end of her bed, he draped it over her frame, tucking the corners under her feet. Felicity snuggled against the warm material and Oliver found himself beaming at her, before he stopped himself and walked out of the room, letting her rest in peace.

Yes, Felicity was a Queen girl, but she was also Oliver Queen's girl, even if for a long time he wouldn't realize that dawning thought.


	5. Nightmares

_**Nightmares**_

* * *

><p>At first, Felicity was not sure if the sound was just an echo of the storm raking havoc in Starling City or her imagination of a human moan of displeasure.<p>

She was absorbed in her _Outlander_ book, while the wind and thunder made the outside world look like a cataclysm. The lights had gone out one hour ago and she had to read under the reading light Diggle gave her a few weeks back.

Oliver had dragged himself towards his bed after a monumental day of failed meetings in QC and a good beating in one dark alley of the city. Felicity had gone just ten minutes after him, and had just put the covers over her body when the light suddenly disappeared, letting her immersed in a state of darkness. She had perked her ears to hear anything from Oliver's bedroom, but apparently he was already asleep, so, using her book-light, she restarted where she had left of the last night.

She was reaching a particularly daunting part when the moan echoed, making her doubt her own ears. She put the book down and perked her ears and there it was, once again, the half struggled groan of pain. She jumped from her cozy bed and ran towards her door, opening it ajar and crossing the few steps between her door and Oliver's bed in seconds, without worrying about the closed door and the darkness in the house.

Of course she had thought about the possibility of him having nightmares. Everything that he told them and especially not told them about his five years away would be a field day for a shrink to poke into his brain. She had mused over the hypothesis of PTSD especially when she started working with him, but now, after two years, she realized those thoughts left her mind a long time ago. She hadn't let herself think of Oliver as less than a man ready to sacrifice himself for an entire city, as a hero, for a long time. The thoughts that he could be weak and powerless against any enemy were foreign ones, not even when Slade's shadow was stronger than ever, did she ever let herself believe that they couldn't win, that he couldn't win.

And now, seeing him writhing in his bed, the covers on the floor, his forehead shining with sweat under the lightning, her heart squeezed painfully. He was a brave man reduced to a whimpering child under the domain of his past demons.

Felicity approached him slowly, knowing how dangerous it could be to wake someone under such powerful control of a dream. She extended her hand slowly, her fingers quivering in anticipation, until she could feel his hot skin under her digits.

"Oliver…" she whispered, feeling his body rolling around.

The darkness was too oppressive and Felicity felt like an iron fist was pressing her rib-cage.

And then his eyes opened suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and brought her body down, his arms snaking around her frame and pulling her against his body.

"Felicity…" he whispered against her hair, while she felt her heart almost jump from her chest in its furious beating.

She could feel the adrenaline in her veins and for a millisecond she was afraid he hadn't recognized her and would hurt her in his daze of fear. And then he whispered her name and she felt herself calm down under the power of his arms.

"I'm sorry…" he said and Felicity chuckled.

"I should be the one saying that…" Felicity replied, and felt his arms fall away from her body, letting her kneel in his bed, beside his chest.

"But I was the one manhandling you, scaring you and waking you up…" Oliver said.

"Well, I was awake and you just surprised me…" Felicity chose to forget that millisecond of fear, ashamed that she could believe that Oliver would ever hurt her.

"The light went out…" Oliver said.

_Ah, so he was awake after all… just damn silent…_

"Yes, for an hour now… The storm is still strong…" Felicity turned her head around towards the window. Even if it was closed, the ranging winds and rain were clearly present in their furious beating.

Oliver sighed and pulled himself against the headboard. They stood like that, Felicity kneeling and he sitting, for a long time, in silence.

Felicity was wondering if he would ever speak again, when the sound of the rustling covers echoed.

"Come here, you're shivering…" Oliver said, feeling the tremors running through her body.

Felicity couldn't deny that she was freezing. Under her covers, she was warm enough that she didn't thought about her slim pajamas, but now, in the cold of the room, she was freezing. However, getting under the covers with Oliver Queen was another thing altogether.

"Look, if you don't feel at ease, I can go over the covers." Oliver said, surprising her.

"What? No! I was just thinking that I was freezing and I would make you cold by consequence…" Felicity lied easily, but then, the darkness helped hiding her flaming cheeks.

"Get under the covers…" Oliver sighed and Felicity closed her eyes for a moment, a quick succession of images that would make a nun blush running through her mind.

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances…" she said, trying to alleviate the tension and she felt Oliver's frame rock with his chuckles.

After a few seconds, she felt Oliver's warm sip into her skin and the tremors stopped. She was counting the seconds of this second silence period when Oliver spoke suddenly.

"It was the storm…" he said. "Storms are not a good thing for me. They make me remember of things I had rather forget… They make me feel weak…" his voice was harsh and Felicity realized he was angry with himself.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Everyone is afraid of something… that doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. Fear is a good thing, it gives you limits…" Felicity replied, her hand searching his and finding it in the darkness. She grabbed his fingers and interlocked hers with his.

"But fear can be paralyzing, fear can root you to a place, stopping yourself from fighting for your life. What then? How can you work around that?" Oliver asked and Felicity sighed.

"Well, I'm not a specialist myself, but for what I learned during these last two years, fear and strength are incredible interlocked. You can't have one without the other. Strength without fear is reckless and fear without strength is cowardice. You have to keep a balance of the two that keeps you returning to me every time…" she said softly, none of them choosing to notice the use of me in that sentence.

"Thank you…" Oliver breathed, his lips touching Felicity's temple.

"I will always be here, Oliver…" Felicity replied, her arms surrounding his frame and hugging him.

His bedside lamp's light appeared suddenly and Felicity winked at the sudden brightness.

"Oh… the light is back…" she said softly and Oliver hummed against her shoulder.

None of them stepped back from the embrace until a deep thunder rumbled over them and they jumped, letting go of each other.

"What do you say about a movie night? My tablet is fully charged… just in case the light goes out again…" Felicity suggested with a smile and Oliver nodded.

She ran to her bedroom to grab her tablet, while musing about the strange happenings of the last half an hour.

Oliver Queen still suffered from his past demons, storms were still a dark subject for him, but what Felicity retained more clearly from that night was how, when he grabbed her, he didn't make a move to hurt her, like she thought he could do.

He protected her, like always, and Felicity felt that that knowledge was enough to illuminate her entire being even if the lights of all city disappeared.


End file.
